poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Foodfight!
is another upcoming Weekenders crossover film made by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Foodfight! takes place in the "Marketropolis" supermarket after closing time. The supermarket transforms into a city, in which all the citizens are personified well-known marketing icons, A.K.A. "Ikes". The story opens with the protagonist Dex Dogtective saving kittens before he then tells his friend, Daredevil Dan, that he is about to ask his girlfriend Sunshine Goodness to marry him. However, Dan attempts to draw a picture of Dex proposing but crashes and Sunshine goes to assist Dan before Dex can propose. Dan returns, but has no idea of what happened to Sunshine. Six months later, Mr. Clipboard, the Brand X representative, arrives at Marketropolis to persuade the owner to stock products made by a large parent company known as Brand X. While there, he crushes some potato chips, which becomes a large topic of discussion with the Ikes. At the Copabanana, Dex's club, Dex talks to the Ike whose chips were stomped, before meeting the Brand X detergent Ike, Lady X. A fight breaks out, forcing Dex to order everybody out of his club. Lady X leaves with Daredevil Dan. Later, back in Dex's home, Lady X drops in on Dex where she attempts to seduce him while using him as an alibi for when they find a group of Ikes dead in the street, which causes their respective products to expire. Dex is asked to investigate but doesn't want to get involved until he finds out Dan is missing. New Brand X products and Ikes quickly replace the destroyed products, which causes Dex to suspect Lady X, who tries to bring him over to her side. He refuses and gets locked into a dryer with Dan to be melted, but they escape. Dan and Dex find out that the secret ingredient in Brand X is addictive and toxic and decide to send for a recall with the owner's computer. They get to the computer and find out that Sunshine and the Ugly Prune brand was recalled and the computer gets shut off by a Brand X Ike before they can be sure their recall went through. They decide to fight, and Dex has a plan where everyone puts lightning rods on their buildings while one Ike goes to cut the power while the Brand X Ikes are distracted in a massive food fight. The cut power somehow causes a lighting storm that destroys Brand X buildings because they don't have lightning rods. Dex goes inside a Brand X tower to find that they have Sunshine and are holding her hostage. They escape the building with the help of Dan to see that Mr. Clipboard has entered their world, but it's soon revealed that he was just a robot with Lady X inside (as it was hinted by his stiff and bizarre movements). Lady X reveals that she was the Ugly Prune Ike. She had grown jealous of Sunshine and had them both recalled. She got a make over and was able to make a new brand using Sunshine's essence. Lady X tries to kill Dex, but Sunshine fights Lady X and reverts her back to the Ugly Prune Ike and is taken to the expiration station. They find a cure for the poison, and then Dex and Sunshine get married. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Molly Hale, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Iago, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Thomas the Tank Engine, Twilight Sparkle, Percy, Pinkie Pie, Toby, Applejack, James, Rarity, Gordon, Rainbow Dash, Henry, Fluttershy, Edward, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Annoying Orange, Pear, Marshmallow, Midget Apple, Passion Fruit, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Apple, Princess Sapphire, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, Korrina, Napoleon (W.I.T.C.H.), Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, Mr. Huggles, Elyon Brown, Will Vandom, Team Lyoko, The D-Team and their dinosaurs, Alpha Gang and their dinosaurs, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily (Kappa Mikey), Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Tirek, Queen Chrysalis, Jafar, Maleficent, The Grand Duke of Owls, The Rough Gang, Broccoli Overlord, Reiko, Ichy and Dil, Dr. Blowhole, Captain Hook, The Crime Empire (Joker, Penguin, Two-Face, Negaduck, Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), Darla Dimple, Dr. Facilier, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Grizzle, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest stars in this film. * Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Tirek, Queen Chrysalis, Jafar, Maleficent, The Grand Duke of Owls, The Rough Gang, Broccoli Overlord, Reiko, Ichy and Dil, Dr. Blowhole, Captain Hook, The Crime Empire, Darla Dimple, Dr. Facilier, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Prince Phobos, Grizzle, and Team Rocket will work for Lady X/The Ugly Prune Ike. Links Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Mystery films Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Upcoming films